Taichi and Yamato: Partners In Crime
by Little Tailmon
Summary: My first fic! Taichi and Yamato are both students atending a boarding school. Which totally SUCKS. And the create havoc all over, and they don't care if they get busted. Generally humor, with romance in it when Mimi and Sora enroll in the school. So r/r!


Hey Peoples

**Hey Peoples!!! This is my first fanfic!!! So, I will try my best but it may not be very good! But I will probably get better as I go! So, here I go! ^^**

Taichi and Yamato: Partners in Crime

Ms. Shuu walked down the hall, knocking on every door as she walked by. "It's time to get up boys!!! School!" She screamed. As she walked down the halls, she heard irritated grunts and moans from all of the rooms. "No more moaning! Up, NOOOOW!" Even more moans were heard. Ms. Shuu just rolled her eyes and continued parading down all seven dark hallways. They were long, dark and almost eerie, with strange markings along the walls, containing strange lions, and angels. Except for hallway number three, almost all the markings had been scratched out or written over. The culprits were actually two of the students, who did not even understand the concept of discipline.

"What?! School? Isn't it Saturday?" Yamato emerged from his bed. His hair a tangled ratted mess, and his night shirt hanging halfway off, his boxers near falling down. He grumbled and walked over to the closet and whipped the doors open. There amongst the filth, and dust, was a extremely ugly cross between black and maroon uniform, with a white polo shirt to go underneath. Yamato dreaded the ugly thing, and he never cleaned his closet in hopes that it'd get do covered in dirt and filth that I'd actually look better. It turned out the dust just blended into the ugly color, which made almost more disgusting. Yamato wrinkled his nose as he pulled it on, and gathered up his books and left the room. 

"Hey Yamato buddy!" Taichi caught up to his best friend and slung his arm around him smiling. "What kind of havoc do you wanna bring up today, hmmmm? Maybe we could start a food fight, a sling those disgusting, un-edible turnips at Ms. Kisukou!!!"

"Again? But we all ready did that all last week! It's getting old. And I am tired of hearing the principle's lecture about why food throwing is hurtful to our health. It is soooooooooo stupid." Yamato glared at Taichi.

"Did I just hear the word stupid emerge from your mouth Mr. Ishida?" The fat Ms. Mitsuki waddled over to him and Tai with an almost happy look on her face. "Get out your "I am A Star" Sheet Mr. Ishida."

Yamato grumbled and pulled out a sheet from his binder and handed it to the ugly monster. She scribbled a marking on it, and checked off the box, "Used Bad language" and handed the sheet back to him. "Thank You Mr. Ishida. Now, hurry along to class. I am looking forward to seeing your sheet again today, I know I will. And you too Mr. Yagami."

They both turned around and waited until she was out of site before continuing. "What a Ikeike! Stupid, bad language? What do we look like? Kindergarteners? I can't believe I let my parents send me to this stu..." Yamato looked over to the side and saw Ms. Mitsuki smile crookidly at him. "I mean, school." He turned around slowly and walked over to the Main hall of the school. "Hey Taichi, let's stay here for a while, class doesn't start for another 20 minutes."

"All right!!! Wow, 20 minutes? That's plenty of time to mess something up!!!" Tai smiled. They entered the very front of the huge building. Their school uniforms blended in with the ugly color of the walls, and strange statues were all over the place. Again, the weird Lions and angels. The ceiling was a huge dome, with an enormous picture of an angel and the strange lions again. It made no sense. 

"Taichi, of all the three years we have been attending this place, I still cannot figure out what is with the mutated lions and angels? What gives?" 

"Yeah, sometimes I wonder whether we are still in Japan, or when we walked through the oversized doors to this place they transported us to an alternate dimension in England or something." Taichi snickered.

The two teens continued to exchange idol chit-chat about how stupid the school was, how stupid the world was, and how stupid just about everything was, except girls. Just then, the giant doors began to open.

"Awwwwwww! It's blinding me!" Yamato said, shielding his eyes, snickering.

"The evil doors are opening once again!" Taichi replied.

"I SEE THE LIGHT!" Yamato yelled. Taichi just about barfed he laughed so hard. The boys were stupidly exchanged hysterical fits of laughter, when two young ladies stepped into the building. One with a little past shoulder length brown hair. The other had fiery red shoulder length hair. Behind them a butler carried a huge pile of luggage. Yamato and Taichi stopped quickly and stared in awe at the new sight.

"Heeeeeeelloooooooo!" Taichi whispered into Yamato's ear.

"WOW." Was all that escaped Yamato's mouth. They both stared as the red head took her 3 bags off the pile of luggage the butler had, and then the brown haired one told the butler to just follow her, there was no way she was gonna carry any of that. Then two married couples entered and led the girls to the office.

As hey walked by Taichi and Yamato, both of them grinned and then turned back around giggling. Yamato and Taichi just stood there and gawked. 

"That's a new site around here!" Yamato said.

"Ohhhh! I hope I have first period with those two!" Taichi smiled. "There gonna love me after they get a load of this!" Taichi began flexing his muscles and Yamato just rolled his eyes.

"Nu uh. Look at this!" Yamato began doing the same, and soon they both argued like mad about who was better looking. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

** That's it for the first chapter! Actually it is more like a prologue, since it was so short. But I will continue this as soon as I get feedback. Hmm... maybe, at least 5 reviews. So, I hope you like it, because I am gonna make this a verrrrry long story. I plan to make at least 10 chapters, I am hoping to get 15. But I have a lot in store for this one, so you'd better like it because it's my first try! And it is gonna be Sorato and Michi, just to let you know before hand. Ja Matta!**

**~~Little Tailmon~~**


End file.
